Talk:Rekop
Question How does this spell work? Does it boost all four of these elements or attack with all four anyone know? ThiefofAlways : Thief it does damage with all four elements on critical hit Counterguy ::As far as i know this ecaflip spell does water, air, earth and fire damage massively witha 50/50 chance you loose 1 ap. also takes ap from target (1) Scroll Need to know - if there is a scroll for it. Ecaflip Page The main Ecaflip page says this spell can remove 1 AP for the rest of the TURN. The page specific for this spell says for the rest of the FIGHT. Which is it? :turn imo ::Indeed, you get "-1AP (infinite)" in your effect list, but you lose 1AP only for the current turn... KiXaM :::Crackrocks seem to similarly bugged: they subtract AP from you for several turns, but it really only affects you that one turn. Let's pray this oversight continues to go unfixed :) Use is this spell really usefull? Betosama 00:46, 7 July 2007 (UTC)kitty-trepe More Use When I'm down to my "extra" spell points, should I put points toward bluff or rekop, or perhaps just topkaj? I like the idea of having a non-earth spell maxed, for fighting earth resistant monsters. Which is more useful? Clou 14:46, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Rekop. Confusion let me get this... on a non critical hit, the total spell cost is 1AP? if i have 7AP, i cast this, non critical hit i loose 1AP, im left with 6AP or on a non critical hit, the total spell cost is 5AP (spell cost) + 1AP =6AP so i have 7AP, i cast this, non critical hit i loose 5AP+1AP, im left with 1AP can you clear out plz. :The second one. So you lose 1 extra AP on top of the normal AP cost. Galrauch (talk) 17:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :: The AP loss is dodgeable so you do not always lose the extra AP Fyorl (talk) 12:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Highest damage made with this spell What is the highest damage you have ever made with this spell? I've never used this spell as I don't have an Ecaflip. A level 200 Ecaflip with a perfect Sucker Set, Inky Veil, Pierced Boots, the rest Ougaa set pieces, a 55% damage pet, and a perfect Crimson Dofus who had scrolled all stats to 101 and used characteristic points to get 387 strength and 150 agility, then used Wheel of Fortune, could theoretically crit a 1616. (204-491 earth, 167-366 water, 167-365 air, 175-394 fire.) Shika, a Level 198 Eca killed the Death Bridge Keeper. He had 15 Ap, a maged custom set, and allot of range. Seems senseless since Death Bridge Keeper starts the game and instantly kill you. New Damage Calculation AdLibrum on Imps tested the damage for Rekop level 1 and made assumptions on the further levels: http://impsvillage.com/forums/topic/120654-multi-elemental-eca/page__view__findpost__p__1188534 Can be easily tested by using Jinx, Brockle, an Eca and a Poutching. Might be worth looking into. Darkdrake (talk) 15:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) (wasn't logged in) The wiki page doesn't accurately describe the damages done by 2-4 elements. This should change (talk) 21:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :If you know of how the new mechanics work, by all means add them. Galrauch (talk) 10:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC)